1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to parallel computer processing, and more particularly relates to an improved processor and parallel and/or pipeline configuration thereof.
2. Background Art
Computer graphics algorithm advances are placing increasing demands on the processing systems therefor, for example due to the complex matrix multiplications involved in the transformations performed on graphics data elements. These demands have led to discussions, regarding configuring processors, usually microprocessors, in parallel and/or pipeline configurations so as to perform this processing in a more efficient and rapid manner.
A geometry processor for graphics processing is disclosed in "A VLSI Geometry Processor for Graphics," James Clark, Computer, July 1980, pages 59-68. The processor disclosed therein includes an ALU, three registers and a stack, and is designed to do parallel adds, subtracts, and similar two-variable operations. It is designed for parallel arrangement for matrix multiplication. However, programming of, and control of the processor described in the Clark article is complex, requiring external arbitration logic.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a processor, such as a microprocessor, capable of being connected in parallel and/or pipeline, that is relatively easy to program and to control in the execution of complex mathematical operations, such as matrix multiplications, as compared with prior art processors.